I promise I'll come
by CarlowGirl
Summary: Where is back up for Sakura when the mission becomes a failure and she is nearing death, where is Naruto, Kakashi...Sasuke? warning mild language
1. Chapter 1

My heartbeat accelerated dramatically, sweat forming on my brow as, blood trickled down my arm I looked at the ninjas surrounding me, there were 3 or 4 S class ranked criminals, there was no way I could win, I was so badly injured only an hour ago and my comrades were dead, I looked down to the ground as my eyes became full of moisture, where was the backup squad, Where was Naruto, Kakashi...Sasuke? I looked back up to the smirking ninjas, tightening my gloves I smirked back...I was the strongest Kunochi in the village and I wasn't going down without a fight...even if it would cost my life. _

Her pink hair fanned across my chest running my fingers threw it playfully I smiled, lying on the king sized Uchicha bed, this is when I loved her most, when she was calm, quiet and gentle. She sure has proven herself since he left Konoha 7 years ago, coming back on his own free will he was ridiculed by the village it was only her love that made him stay. He leaned down and kissed her head gently, the smell of strawberries instantly attacking his nose his lips tingling, and what felt like a punch in the gut, this was the girl...and he knew it, his reactions to kissing her have never changed since the first time it happened he smiled resting his check on her head.

_Walking through Konoha he glanced at all the shops and houses, coming back had to be an even bigger mistake than leaving. When he first returned he was ignored by his so called friends, his fan girls abandoning him even Sakura, and Naruto his once brother ignored his existence, why did he come back, he wasn't expecting a parade in his honour or even a welcome back party, he just wanted everything to go back the way it was. He let out a sigh he learned the village wasn't so accepting not like he blamed them but he wasn't coming back...again ever._

"_How many times are you going to walk out on me?" Her voice cracked mid sentence he didn't even need to turn around to see who it belonged to the smell of strawberries filled the air, and the sound of water hitting the floor could be heard. _

'_Crap...she's crying again.' He sighed, although Sakura had ignored him for the while he had been back, she did shed a tear whenever she saw him walk by._

"_Go home Sakura...this is none of your concern!" My voice came out colder and louder than I intended I heard her take an intake of breath and a sniffle It took all my willpower to keep moving forward and not glance back at her, because if I did I would want to hold her, kiss her tell her how much I missed her and how sorry I was._

"_Sa..Sasuke...please. Please don't, leave me again." Sobs could be heard all around his ears he closed his eyes tight and brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, this was harder than he taught it would be. "hn" was all he could say his mind going blank what could he say 'Sakura I don't want to actually leave, but the village doesn't want me, I want to be with you, you're a huge reason I came back,' never. _

"_hn? Some people never change...like me..." She began he instantly froze, where was this going, another guilt trip he didn't need this right now. NO she stoped crying her footsteps moving further from him 'please don't leave Sakura.' he spun around, she was indeed walking away her hand brought up to her chest, all he could see was her back getting further away from him, and a shattering blow to his heart he grimaced, 'what was this feeling' he looked at her his cold onyx eyes boring into her back staring at her Haruno crest, "I'm still the weak, cry baby, annoying idiot I was 7 years ago...trying to call back the one I love...only to face more heartbreak." The last part she whispered to herself but Sasuke heard it, he was caught off guard, watching her walk away he felt a growing pain, his insides were splitting in half, his throat becoming very tight, he was finding it hard to breath _

'_Sakura...Sakura...PLEASE DONT GO!' _

"_SAKURA!" he screamed outstretching his hand walking towards her, she was turning around slowly, tears covering her fair skin, her piercing emerald eyes puffy and red from all her crying, her plump rosy lips craving his attention and he was only too happy to oblige. Taking her head in his hands he ran his hand threw her hair the smell of strawberries attacking his face making him want her even more, her confused eyes boring into his emotionless face "sasu..." She was cut off as his lips instantly crashed down onto hers, her warm moist lips only happy to have him there as her eyes slowly closed, her hands reaching up to his neck he smirked into the kiss, he was staying after all. _

Sasuke smirked; Sakura was the only woman he had ever met, who could change his mind when her lips came in close to his face. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and groaned he was going to be late for his ANBU mission if he didn't hurry up and Sakura was supposed to be at the hokages office in 30 minutes. He sighed he knew she would be angry for being woken up and only given 30 minutes to get ready but she'd be even worse if he waited so slowly moving away from his girlfriend to the side of his bed and over to the closet feeling he was at a close enough range he called her from her slumber.

"Sakura" said person mumbled something in her sleep before pulling the covers over her head and rolling around on the bed. 'ugh this is not going to be easy' "Sakura!" he called again a little more loud and full of annoyance and authority. "What?" she groggily responded putting her hands outside the covers. "hn...You have 30 minutes to get ready and to the hokages." That did it, she shot right up and ran to the bathroom, leaving her blushing boyfriend standing in his ANBU outfit in the corner of the room, he knew they had fun last night but he wasn't expecting to see her naked again, so soon anyway, a sigh could be heard coming from the other room as she muttered something about Sasuke, time, and Tsunade. Figuring he would leave her be, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast and prepare something for Sakura so she wouldn't skip out on lunch again.

'oh my gosh I cant be late, Lady Tsunade told me yesterday to be on time, and there's no way I'll be ready in 30 minutes, unless...ugh I skip the shower...ugh Sasuke why did you wait so long to wake me up.' She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, oh well this would have to do. She pulled her waist long pink luscious hair up into a ponytail and tied her head band onto her forehead. She decided to wear her mission outfit in case Tsunade dispatched her immediately so he pulled on black shorts with a pink skirt on top she then put on her fishnet top with a red shirt with the her crest on the back. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and sighed 'it will have to do' she taught as she opened the bathroom door and made her way downstairs, a small smirk pulling at her lips, it's not like she needed to impress anyone anyway, she had the most gorgeous ninja in the village scratch that the whole world, for a boyfriend. There he was Mister Sasuke Uchicha standing in the middle of the kitchen with a coffee cup in his hand leaning against the cabinets looking at the cup in his hand. She gave him a once over and felt her face heat up, he always looked so amazing. His ANBU uniform made his muscular arms more obvious and his perfect physique noticeable the only crime of his entire outfit was the mask he had to wear and cover his godlike face. She noticed the small bento box on the table and smiled, he did have a gentle caring side, he just never bothered to show it.

Sasuke caught her staring and sighed, always she did that it somewhat creped him out. He raised an eyebrow to her and made her turn a deeper shade red, 'yeah I know you're looking at me' she shook her head made her way over to the kitchen picked up her bento box and made her way towards the door.

I decided to wear my knee high boots today; I haven't worn those ones since Sasuke came back. Pulling them on I heard the sound of the coffee being drained down the sink quickly followed by the cup being filled with water and thrown into the sink, I sighed 'I have to clean that later I'm guessing.' I turned around just in time to see Sasuke pull his mask over his face and put on his second boot. I smiled at him and touched his arm, I know he doesn't like to show affection but it could be a while till I'll be back so he'd just have to suck it up. "Good luck Sasuke, I'll see you in a few days." Letting go of his arm I waited for the same response "hn." I quickly dropped my smile, what was I thinking like he'd ever change I sighed and walked to the door him right behind me. "Well...bye" and took off running towards the hokages tower, probably 5 minutes late, I didn't bother checking the time.

I stared at her through the mask really confused, why was she running she had like 10 minutes to get there. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets walking in the opposite direction, she was probably mad I didn't say goodbye. 'Sometimes she just acts so childish' He looked up at the sky and sighed, the faster I get there the faster this will be done. So jumping to the nearest roof he took off in a sprint making his way to ANBU quarters, with Sakura always on his mind.

"Sakura?" Shizune asked confusion evident in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Tsunade-Sama?"

Shizune looked at the clock and then back to Sakura, "In 10 minutes"

Sakura sighed she rushed out of the house so quick to just get away from Sasuke and his cold emotionless ways, don't get her wrong she loved him told him often, but she never got that reply.

"Oh okay Shizune, I'll just wait here if that's..."

"SAKURA!" Tsunade bellowed causing Shizune to let out a small scream and send papers flying everywhere while Sakura quickly ran to the doors her nerves getting the better of her as she placed her hand on the doorknob and couldn't move.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade bellowed again setting off the same chain reaction as Shizune spilled more papers but this time Sakura pushed through the door and bowed to her superior

"Tsunade-Sama" Sakura kept her face down eyes closed wondering what it is she could have done wrong

"Sakura, good your here." Tsunade said while putting her elbows on the desk and putting her face into her hands, "I presume your ready to receive you mission" eyeing her student who was all dressed in her mission attire

"Hai" she stated while slowly standing up straight.

"Good, I'm going to be sending you along with two other jonin out to capture and kill these 2 bandits, there called the night crawlers, S-classed ranked criminals, their jutsus are amazingly skilled and entirely unique that's why your strength and medic skills are perfect for this mission." Tsunade stated evident in her voice how proud she was of her student, 'she's truly beginning to surpass me' she smiled.

"Hai madam"

"Your comrades will be Daisuke Kazeman and Kashini Inuzaka, there jutsus and skills will be extremely helpful on this mission. There outside right now. DAISUKE, KASHINI!" Tsunade bellowed standing from her chair and walking over to look out the window.

The door creaked open slowly and a man and woman walked in. Sakura looked at her new team members, Daisuke a man of her age, had brownish red wavy hair, it flicked out in the corners and would have covered his eyes would it not for his haitake holding back his bangs revealing piercing purple eyes. His lilac eyes seemed to stare into Sakuras soul; they carried pain, passion, love and acceptance. His tanned skin bared no scars or blemishes, and his full plump lips seemed to be perfect in her opinion. He stood a few inches taller than her, almost Sasukes height and had a muscular physique he looked overall gorgeous, just looking at him made her blush.

Her other new team member, Kashini was a woman of her age with striking black hair that fit her face perfectly, it spiked at the corners and ran down to her shoulders. Her pale fair skin held no scars or imperfections, she was beautiful her bright perfect blue eyes held a gleam that made Sakura believe she was caring kind and loving. Her whole face made her seem almost childlike and innocent. While she stood a few inches shorter than Sakura, she was more developed in her womanly characteristics, her hips and breasts were something Sakura envied. However she smiled because she knew that Sasuke would not be interested in someone like her.

Both her teammates smiled at Sakura while she returned the gesture turning to Tsunade. Tsunade began to brief the mission to Daisuke and Kashini as they listened inventively Sakura looked out the window, wishing she had a proper goodbye with Sasuke.

"Yo SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed running over to his friend with his signature grin and his hand above his head waving to him.

Sasuke sighed, what was the point of a disguise if idiots like Naruto gave you away. Sasuke continued watching the boarder, he hated guard duty it was so boring especially when Naruto was your partner.

"So how's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto began finally catching up to Sasuke

"hn..."

"Cool. Hinata-Chan is doing great" Naruto blushed putting his hand behind his head

"hn..." he knew Hinata was pregnant, he just didn't care.

"Are you and Sakura-Chan trying for a baby yet?" Naruto relaxed a little letting his hands fall by his side.

"hn..." he hated how Naruto never stopped talking

"Cause I taught you wanted to rebuild your clan and all, but then I doubt Sakura-Chan is willing to settle down right now, being one of the best Kunochi in the village..." Naruto continued rambling on but Sasuke didn't care to listen he just wanted this shift to end and go home.

"LOOK its Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bellowed pointing down to the main gate, this caught Sasuke's attention as he turned around catching a glimpse of pink, he knew it was her no one else in the village had pink hair, but who were the other two with her, he's never seen that girl, and he KNOWS he's never seen that man.

Sasuke glared at the man as Sakura kneeled down and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to the man and woman, they conversed and nodded, why was he getting all worked up, they were only doing a mission but he just couldn't stop glaring. Then he lost it they were about to dispatch with the man grabbed Sakura by the arm and said something to her that made Sakura blush and giggle, only he was allowed to make her flustered.

"Who is that?" He spit threw gritted teeth.

"I dunno who the woman is but I think that guy is Daisuke, the best at genjustu in the village, and a total ladies man, I wouldn't let Sakura-Chan go off with him alone if I were you." He laughed when he saw Sasuke tense up and clenched his hand up into a tight fist.

"Relax Sasuke, Sakura would never be unfaithful to you, you know that." He stated matter-of-factly while walking away from the fuming Sasuke who glared where the team just dispatched.

Sakura looked straight ahead of her as she ran through the forest keeping a look out for traps or decoys. The village they were heading to was only half a day's journey if they kept at this pace and avoided any conflict they would be there by midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. **

" speech

' Thoughts

_Flashback_

Our shadows hit off the trees, the owls hooted in the midnight sky the moon guiding us to our destination, we would have been there almost an hour ago was it not for Kashini falling and spraining her ankle. It was easy to heal but Daisuke insisted we stay and relax for a while, to make sure Kashini was okay and that my chakra would come back sooner.

"Sakura?" Daisuke called from ahead, she hated to admit it, but she was a lot slower than them

"Hai?" She called slightly embarrassed, he looked so much better in the moonlight the, soft trickle of the light bounced of his skin making him almost glow.

"The village is straight up ahead we'll be there in 20 minutes, would you like us to go on ahead and get a hotel room?"

'Wait you can go faster? Ugh...I'm slowing you down.' Blush filled my face as I noticed that I took a lot longer to answer, I probably looked stupid.

"Hai...good idea...go on ahead, I'm right behind you." I smiled nervously throwing my hand up in the air, hoping they would take the hint to go on, while I laughed nervously under my breath. Once I saw them nod to each other, they jumped up on a branch and began to run quicker. I stopped and leaned up against a tree bark, 'crap I'm exhausted and they can go quicker and still have energy, so I was just slowing them down. Ugh I'm a terrible excuse for a ninja.' I felt my throat tighten up, I was going to cry I could feel it,

'NO' I promised myself I would never cry again, ever since Sasuke came back. Sakura looked up at the stars and sighed, "Sasuke..."

'Crap did she just say my name? No there's no way she could possibly know I've been tailing her, watching that Daisuke character, I stayed back, controlled my chakra and made no sound, but why else would she say my name, and why is she all alone!' Sasuke stared across at his girlfriend as the moon hit her fair skin her body looked like something a goddess would envy. Her chest rose and sunk with every quick intake of breath. He wanted to go up to her and kiss her all over. The way she looked almost taunting him, the way she looked in her mission outfit and how the moon complimented her hair, and skin, she almost glowed; her emerald eyes were extra bright because of the light, almost calling him to her. Sasuke looked up where Sakura looked and sighed, "Sakura..."

Sasuke shivered and stood into a defensive stance, someone was coming. This chakra signature was not one he recognized, it was weak but, it could pose as a threat. Sasuke grimaced at the smell that accompanied the new visitor. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and vomit was so strong it made Sasuke almost gasp for air. Turning slightly around the tree he looked at the approaching shinobi. He appeared to be a chunin or jounin from Suna, nothing Sasuke saw as a threat. However it was the way the man walked and looked at Sakura, his pants beginning to budge as his eyes screamed out in lust, which made Sasuke want to kill this new man. When he spoke, Sasuke wanted to rip his throat out.

"HEY GIRLIE WHAT'S A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU DOING OUT HERE ALL ALONE?" the drunk shinobi called, his long purple hair glimmering in the moon light, as his scared face told a story of how often he had been in battles. Sakura's head shot up at the new arrival,

'How come I didn't sense him sooner?' She looked puzzled at the new man and then a wave of scents hit her nose. She wanted to throw up, this man should be barely able to walk, from how much alcohol he seemed to have consumed.

Sakura grimaced she didn't want to hurt someone who was so intoxicated, it just wouldn't be fair. She was about to ignore the man and jump in the other direction when he appeared right in front of her,

"oh I know..." he said sliding his hand up her shirt while the other on her waist..."your here to pleasure me!"

Sakura objected and pushed back on the man's chest, muttering something about his smell and how she is a ninja and not to be taken lightly. When he ignored her he leaned in for a kiss she lifted up her hand and smacked his face. The slap echoed through the forest followed by an evil snicker, looking up at the drunken shinobi she was even more frightened her hand clenched in a tight fist, but she quickly loosened it.

'I can't hit him, it wouldn't be right'. She turned around and began to run but she wasn't quick enough, the shinobi punched her hard in the stomach, right above her navel causing her to spit up and knocking her unconscious. She slowly leaned forward and he caught her roughly by the shoulders, pushing her up against a tree.

"Bitch, did you honestly think you could beat me, huh?" He spat in her face. Letting go of her shoulders he dropped her to the floor and kicking in her ribs.

He began to unzip his pants and walk around to her back side "Oh well, I can still have my fun."

'What is Sakura doing! She can easily defeat this guy and all she does is slap him? No I can't go in there, I'll blow my cover, and she'll send me back and run for comfort with.' He grimaced 'Daisuke.' He looked over again at his girlfriend, just then she received a punch to the stomach 'SAKURA STOP THIS! PROTECT YOURSELF!' he almost pleaded. However when he saw her get kicked to the ground he knew he couldn't watch this anymore. Sasuke stood and quickly sprinted to his new number one enemy.

"Get off of her!" he screamed kicking the man in the side of his chest watching as he fell down to the ground. Not wasting an opportunity Sasuke ran over to the shinobi to punch his face. He jumped on top sitting on top of the man's chest and punched his face repeatedly adding strength to every punch, and increasing his speed. The man spit up blood and was knocked unconscious.

'This is it!' he raised his fist and collected chakra to that one area, this blow will do it, kill him in an instant. He lowered his hand, but it was caught in mid air by...Sakura.

"Sasuke...stop." She choked out her hand covering her stomach as she slouched over slightly, slowly losing her balance swaying in all directions.

"Sakura look what he's done to you, he deserves to die!" Sasuke spat while standing up grabbing his girlfriend by the shoulders rather roughly holding her still.

"No Sasuke...he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing...and besides...I let it get out of hand." She looked away at the tree hiding her face from his gaze.

He hated her when she was like this, that she was such a pushover even to the enemy, and she always blamed herself for everything. He sighed he couldn't do anymore damage even if he wanted to, it would upset her. He slowly walked her over to a tree and sat her down pushing her back up against the bark. He kneeled down in front of her and began rolling up her shirt. Sakura turned a bright red and quickly objected and let out a small gasp throwing her shirt back down,

"What are you...?"

"Stupid let me see where he hit you." Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"No...it...it doesn't hurt." She turned her head slightly to the right avoiding his gaze. Grabbing her stomach lightly.

"You're the worse liar...ever." He stated and continued to roll up her shirt, revealing a dark bluish purple bruise forming it was bigger than the size of his hand and took up almost all of her stomach. He slowly and gently ran his index finger from her navel to her chest marking out the bruise, he watched as she silently winced every few seconds his finger passed a sensitive area. He mentally slapped himself, he should have stepped in sooner. Looking at her and the state she was in he was filled with emotions, he was concerned about her but angry she didn't try and stop it. What if he hadn't shown up?

Just thinking about that made Sasuke even more upset. He looked up into her worried eyes and glared daggers at her. 'Why didn't she do anything?'

"Why did you let him hit you?" he bellowed in her face making her lean back fear evident in her eyes, completely taken off guard.

"Sasu..." She began slowly lifting her hand to his face; he pushed it away which made her gasp.

"Did you want to die? I mean how could you let him so close to you?" he screamed in her face ignoring her eyes as they started to turn glassy,

"You're a terrible excuse for a ninja" he said and instantly regretted it. The look on her face, it was as if HE had just beaten her repeatedly. He didn't mean to say it, It's just seeing her in this state, and him not being able to do anything about it. He couldn't control all of these emotions.

"Sakura...I" He began quieter than before, concern and worry forming in his eyes, as she slowly stood to her feet using the tree to support her, tears rolling down her face

"Just go back Sasuke! I don't even know why your here this wasn't your mission! Just leave me alone!" She cried as he stood to his full length and reached out to grad her wrist and turn her towards him

"Sakura stop..." He sighed as he notice how she was fidgeting to get free.

"NO SASUKE! LET ME GO!" She cried as he loosened his grasp. She sighed,

"THIS TIME IM LEAVING YOU, ITS WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED IS'NT IT, I'M A TERRIBLE NINJA, AND GIRLFRIEND. I HOLD YOU BACK AND MAKE YOU SCREW UP...you don't even love me. I don't deserve someone like you." She turned away from Sasuke and began walking towards the village Daisuke and Kashini were located at. Sasuke felt as if he had been hit in the face, this pain was something new to him, he felt tremendous guilt towards Sakura, however he was angry at how explosive she had become.

"SAKURA LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted, almost pleading for her to turn around.

"NO just leave me alone Uchicha... I never want to see you again," she almost spat and started running towards the trees, ignoring the pain in her stomach, the pain in her side, and the pain in her heart.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded in the middle of the forest, looking at the place his girlfriend once stood. His insides felt as if they were getting split in two, and if someone was using his heart for target practice getting every hit accurate. His throat closed up and he found it rather difficult to breathe he looked were his girlfriend had disapered through the trees. He sighed, there was no point in following after her, she was still angry and upset and he himself had not calmed down, it would only make matters worse. Sasuke turned back towards the direction of Konoha, and began walking.

'Crap!'

**A/N: So this is my very first time writing and I want to thank you for all the fav's and alerts but it's the reviews which make my day so please Review :) **

**T****hanks so much Blazing Blossoms for your review it really made me smile, hope you liked this chapter. :D **

**I also want to make special thanks and recognition to Twisted obsession for listening to me vent and editing all my mistakes making the story what it is today. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any Characters**

Tears ran down Sakura's face as she pumped chakra into her stomach calming the pain, 'what a jerk, he may have saved me, and said the truth, and tried to calm me down, risking his job and future to make sure I was okay...

ugh what have I done'

Tears came down her face quicker and more sobs filled the air, 'but he's still never said he loves me and a boyfriend should really say that every once in a while at least. Ugh I'm just going to have to fix this when I get back to Konoha, I hope he's not too mad.'

The village came into view and Sakura stopped to quickly compose herself, wiping away her tears and calming her breathing to a slow steady pace.

"Everything's fine he's not going to be too mad, and it'll will all go back to normal."She repeated over and over in her head nodding to herself, knowing it was a lie but eventually let the words sink it, maybe he wasn't that mad. She looked up at the stars and gave a hopeful grin jumping down to the village to look for Daisuke and Kashini.

'Who the hell does she think she is! I'm Sasuke Fucking Uchicha! I only came to help her out and save her life and she has a spasm attack!

Ugh I know I shouldn't have said she's a shit ninja, and I should have maybe once told her I love her, and I didn't deny anything she said about how she's a bad girlfriend, and...

ugh I don't think I've ever said anything nice to her, no compliments, no affection, it's a wonder she's stayed with me this long, so many other guys want her and would treat her better, but she stays with me...but still for her to freak out like that. This is like a weekly thing, she always finds something to cry about and scream my unwillingness to love her, and although I've never said it she knows I do...

Doesn't she?

I mean all that sex and make out sessions with her must mean something to her right...She knows I love her...she has too...

Ugh end of! She's crossed the line this time, and I'm waiting for her to come back instead of me trying to calm her down and stop crying.'

Sasuke ran back into Konoha and headed back to his lonely house, Sakura free, it felt almost depressing. He entered into his house and looked around, this made him even angrier, her scent was intoxicating, it all attacked him in once movement. He sighed and dragged his feet up the stairs grunting at every little thing along his way. Pushing through his bedroom doors he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura! There you are...we were beginning to worry, you were taking a loftily long time, is everything okay?" Daisuke asked concerned.

Daisuke saw Sakura enter the village and immediately ran towards Sakura and helped prop her up noticing she was walking funny.

He came out when he and Kashini had bought their room, Kashini was already sleeping in the bed and he became worried Sakura wouldn't find the hotel and wander aimlessly around the village.

"Daisuke...Oh thank you...I ran into a drunken shinobi but everything's alright..."

' I wonder if I should tell him Sasuke took him out. No he'll tell the hokage Sasuke left the village without permission which will result in severe punishment...sorry Sasuke I'm taking your credit'

"I took him out but not before I got a punch to the stomach, but I'm alright thanks."

Daisuke looked at Sakura questioning her words. She was one of the strongest kunochi in the hidden leave village it would have been a strong blow to make her walk funny. Her eyes are slightly red as well, was she crying?

"Sakura are you sure? I could carry you if you're not feeling that well, I mean it's the least I can do, considering I wasn't there to help you like a teammate should."

Sakura turned a deep crimson shade of red, even though she wanted nothing more than to be carried off since the pain was intensifying, she felt it would be unfaithful to Sasuke. She sighed,

'I wish Sasuke were this caring, he wouldn't offer to carry me unless he wanted to get somewhere quick or I really couldn't walk.'

Daisuke stared at Sakura for a long time she didn't respond so he took matters into his own hands. Stopping briefly he scooped up Sakura bridal style and was surprised at how light she was, Sakura let out a quick gasp and flung her arms around Daisuke afraid of falling.

Daisuke turned a deep blush red,

'She's really quite beautiful, she's strong, intelligent, a great teammate, probably an amazing kisser. I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Daisuke got the wrong impression from Sakura swinging her arms around him, he thought it was her way of opening up to him, and so he smiled. Leaning down he lightly kissing Sakura on the head, the smell of strawberries attacking his nose.

Unfortunately the kiss was so light Sakura did not feel it and call him off explaining Sasuke, since she didn't Daisuke figured she mustn't have a boyfriend.

He smiled maybe this would be an interesting mission after all; he only needed an extra room.

Upon reaching the hotel he told Sakura to wait by the stairs as he needed another key. Figuring he must have misplaced it Sakura nodded and made her way towards the stairs. Daisuke smiled, so she was on board too.

"Come on Sakura" Daisuke smiled as he once again picked up Sakura and pushed the stairs door open, "were on the third floor." Sakura nodded and felt herself falling asleep in Daisuke's arms she nuzzled her face into his chest and let out a small sigh.

Daisuke smiled straight ahead "almost there," he soothed as if he felt she couldn't wait to be alone with him.

He struggled by the door, room 325, juggling Sakura in one arm and reaching into his pocket for the key, when the key made contact with the lock he pushed through and looked at his new room.

"Wow, it's really nice." Sakura stated as she slowly climbed down from Daisuke, he nodded his head in agreement and watched as Sakura made her way towards the sofa in the corner of the room.

He looked at her with a confusion intensifying in his face, there's a perfectly good bed right beside her, "ugh...Sakura?" Daisuke began blushing when Sakura looked back at him with innocence scribbled all over her face.

'She's so beautiful'

"Mhm...what is it Daisuke?"

"Sakura"...there's a perfectly good bed right there?" Daisuke nodded his head to the right moving slowly walking towards her.

Sakura was caught off guard; she looked at the bed and nodded.

'Where is he going with this? And where's Kashini?' She then looked back down at her stomach and sighed, it still hadn't healed properly.

"Right. I just have to heal my stomach...that blow was kind of hard." Sakura pulled up her shirt mid way and examined the damage. It looked horrible, she lightly touched it and winced, felt horrible too.

The once bluish purple bruise was now dark purple with red lines scaling in all directions; the bruise took up most her stomach, starting from under her bust and running down to her navel.

Daisuke turned a bright crimson red his eyes widening,

'She's pulling up her shirt! Oh what a perfectly toned body.'

Daisuke felt the blood running from his nose and quickly wiped it away, looking in all directions but avoiding her he sat down at the opposite corner of the sofa.

"Um...Sakura-Chan?" He said while slowly shuffling closer beside her.

Sakura's head snapped up with the suffix added to her name, the only boy who ever added the suffix was...Naruto.

"Naruto just shut up! Leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed from the kitchen at his equally annoyed friend sitting on the couch in his living room.

"No! You shut up Sasuke! You left the village again! When the guards came to release us what was I suppose to do? Saying you went to the bathroom was all I could come up with! I didn't know how long you were going to be!..Or if you'd even come back..." he whispered the last part to himself, looking away sadly in the opposite direction.

Sasuke groaned and spun around walking over to the window,

"I just needed to make sure she was okay." Sasuke admitted shamefully, he didn't know why but he felt it was his job to protect Sakura.

"Look man, Sakura's the best kunochi in the leaf and I know sometimes she lets her guard down, but she always sees a mission through to the end, and you can't risk your future to help her, it would just make her worse. Besides she has teammates with her." Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah...Daisuke!" Sasuke spat his name out and turned back to Naruto, his anger increasing by the minute.

"Who by the way, wasn't even there when she got attacked!"

This caught Narutos attention; he bolted right up to his feet

"Sakura-Chan got attacked! And you saved her!" He screamed while pointing his finger straight at Sasuke.

"Yeah...not that she was grateful about it, screaming absolute shit down my throat, not even a thanks or acknowledgment, were going to have a serious talk when she gets back."

This made Naruto giggle as he slowly sunk back into the sofa, causing Sasuke to glare daggers at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the words "_just leave me alone Uchicha!"_ Never leaving his head, 'Fine Sakura I'll leave you alone, I'll wait till you come to me this time.'

Sakura looked confused at Daisuke, he was looking all over the room but never giving her a glance. He was turning redder by the second and slowly moving closer and closer to her.

'What the hell is he doing?'

Daisuke was now right beside Sakura and he slowly placed his hand on her thigh, Sakura blushed at the touch and looked straight in his eyes,

'Oh please Kami No!'

"Daisu..."

She was cut off, Daisuke's lips crashed down upon her own, his moist warm lips claiming hers as his own, moving, in a rhythmic motion. He nibbled her bottom lip asking for entry. However Sakura denied it and instead put her hands on his head, grabbing a fist load of hair trying to pull him back, her eyes wide open in shock, her lips pressed tightly together, fear emerging in her eyes, she couldn't kill her own teammate.

'AH what is he doing? I can't get him off of me!'

Daisuke took these actions wrongly thinking that Sakura was pulling him closer to her and with passion. He was only too glad to oblige pulling her closer and moaning into the kiss. Forcing her mouth open he ran his tongue through her mouth enjoying her taste, the sweet taste made him want more. The scent of strawberries attacking his nose running his hand up and down her back again moaning into the kiss while pulling her head closer to them as if trying to merge them into one.

Sakura stayed in shock, the passion he was putting into the kiss was something she could only wish Sasuke would do, the way he caressed her but still maintained the passion and earning for her only amazed her. He shared their kiss equally, not demanding all the control and power, he wanted her to be involved and contribute. He held the kiss with firmness and desire while comforting her at the same time, it made her feel...

loved.

Sakura felt her throat beginning to clench tight, 'I'm not about to cry! Even though this stranger who has only known me for a day loves me more than my boyfriend of more than a year.'

Daisuke pulled away from the kiss and put his forehead on Sakuras, smiling at her flustered face.

"That was lovely Sakura-Chan."

He leaned into kiss her again but Sakura turned her head to the side so he could only get her cheek, she may have enjoyed the kiss and have a spark for Daisuke, but...

Sasuke...she loved Sasuke.

He chuckled lightly against her cheek, his breath tickling her neck, causing Goosebumps to form.

"Time for bed Sakura-Chan, we have to get to the mission really early tomorrow."

Sakura was still in shock but nodded indicating she heard; slowly standing to her feet she made her way over to the bed.

Pulling the blankets over her she looked out at the moon in the sky when a hand draped over her stomach causing her to wince in pain.

"Oh...sorry Sakura-Chan, I forgot about your injury." Daisuke said while pulling his arm back.

Sakura glared out the window, she may not be allowed to hit Daisuke but Sasuke could when they return to village and clear up this misunderstanding. Thinking of Sasuke made Sakura smile, he would come to her protection for that and passionately kiss her after too. Looking out the window she stared at the moon and its beauty wondering if Sasuke was doing the same.

"Stupid moon, Stupid bed, Stupid Naruto, Stupid Daisuke...

Stupid Sakura." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair groaning in outrage looking at the spot where his girlfriend would be lying asleep on his chest right now, sighing in depression.

'I don't even know why I should be feeling guilty, I protected her, and she freaks out on me, I was just trying to help her, she shouldn't be accusing me of anything else, and I'll stay away until she gets back where she's going to try and get me to forgive her, I'm tired of playing her stupid little games.'

Sasuke sunk into the bed rolling around and staring up at the ceiling just another day till she'll be walking through those gates. He'd be waiting.

**A/N: Once again I'd like to thank you all for the fave's and subscriptions but please remember to review they really make my day. **

**Thank you so much Princess of dark, your review really made me smile its really sweet :D hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you Twisted Musalih I'm glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter.**

**I would once again like to thank Twisted Obsession for her help throughout this entire story, staying up late helping me make difficult decisions, editing the chapters and giving me amazing criticism. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. **

"Sakura-Chan?" Daisuke called from the bathroom, "Sakura-Chan, our mission we have to leave now if we have any chance in catching the men."

"Mhm," Sakura grumbled, sitting straight up stretching her hands in the air, "coming."

Daisuke smiled at her and nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the room.

'Ugh my heads spinning, what should I do about Daisuke, I can't lead him on like this, not with Sasuke waiting at home for me...if Sasuke is waiting.'

She walked over to the bathroom gloomily and brushed her teeth; with black onyx eyes staring back at her threw the mirror with so much pain.

"Sasuke...what have I done." Sakura felt her eyes beginning to moisture; she quickly shook her head wiping away her tears.

'Now is not the time to cry, I have a mission to attend to, I'll deal with Sasuke when I'm back in Konoha.'

"We're going to deal with this when she's back in Konoha dobe, so just leave it alone." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, angry again for getting guard duty.

"You know how Sakura-Chan is though, she's going to be more nervous about you than the mission she's on, and I heard she's going against B-ranked criminals, she's really got to concentrate. All I'm saying is maybe you should just apologize to her, for-"

"ME? Me apologize to her! For what? Saving her life, being concerned about her?" Sasuke threw a punch at the wall glaring daggers at his friend.

"Well, I unno man, chicks are complicated, I mean yesterday Hinata-Chan was eating ice-cream and ketchup crying the whole time." Naruto smiled at the memory.

"That's because Hinata is, pregnant, she's bound to have cravings, and mood swings. Sakura's not pregnant and she always has mood swings, look why are we even talking about this okay, I've made up my mind, I'm waiting for Sakura to apologize this time, she's going to come back to me First!" Sasuke started walking again ignoring Naruto completely.

"Wait teme! Ugh you dame Uchichas always high and mighty" Naruto grumbled along.

"Sakura, Daisuke-Kun, there you both are, where were you both? I woke up this morning and you were both gone?" Kashini asked concerned as she came down the stairs and saw both Daisuke and Sakura in the main room.

"We were in ano-"Daisuke began, blushing around his cheeks, smiling towards Sakura.

"We got up early to practice Kashini and didn't want to wake you up, sorry." Sakura added hastily. Firstly, hoping Daisuke would notice she was ashamed of what happened last night and secondly, she noticed that Kashini added the suffix to Daisuke's name, that meant only one thing. Kashini liked Daisuke.

Daisuke shot Sakura a questioning glance; she pretended to not notice it smiling towards Kashini. While Kashini smiled oblivious to her surroundings.

"Well then..." Sakura began making her way towards the doors, "time to go catch us some criminals." She smiled at both Daisuke and Kashini making her way out the doors.

"Sakura, do we know who these men are exactly?" Kashini questioned while running up to Sakura's side, Daisuke following her actions.

Sakura mentally slapped herself,

'Oh crap! Tsunade puts me in charge for the first time in my life and I forget to tell the most important part of the mission, who were after, UGH!'

Sakura smiled, nervously scratching the back of her head, she slowed down dramatically.

"Well now that you mention it, I do have their profile cards; sorry I forgot to inform you."

She blushed, stopping next to some local shop she started looking through her bag for the profile cards. She smiled when she found them and handed both cards to Daisuke and Kashini. Daisuke and Kashini looked at both cards memorizing their faces.

The first card read the name Myuri Tojo. Myuri had blazing red long hair that would have probably reached his back if it weren't tied up. His eyes were a light honey brown color that almost matched his hair. He didn't seem to look buff at all. He was scrawny and from his face you can tell that he was a young criminal.

The second card read the name Kira Sengen. Instead of long red hair, there was short spiked up black hair. His eyes were a dull green color that showed lots of hatred for the world. He looked much more built than Myuri and instead of a clear face he had a face full of scars, the longest scar ran from his eyes to his mouth.

Sakura clasped her hands together and cleared her throat,

"Right well first we have, Myuri Tojo, the man with the red hair, he's a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the rain. His specialty is genjustu, his illusions are so lifelike and one could be trapped in them for days, even weeks.

The pain is excruciating and can cause seriously illness and lead to death. He's the leader of this group of bandits and not to be taken lightly because of his small stature." Sakura started directly at Daisuke while stating that sentence, however Daisuke smiled at the challenge,

"Well it's no wonder then why they choose the best genjustu shinobi in Konoha to attend this mission; I can't wait to meet him." Daisuke cheered. Sakura sighed and looked down again at the cards.

"Okay well the second criminal is, Kira Sengen, he's the man with the black hair, and he is also a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the rain. The only difference between him and Myuri is Kira's ninjustu. The only thing is...no one knows what it is."

Sakura looked at her confused teammates and sighed.

"Well you see Kira has never left a survivor, his ninjustu is a very unique one that targets the cellular system, that's why Kashini you were selected to come on this mission, not only will you medic skills come in handy, but your protective Keke genkai will be almost a necessity. Your barrier will most likely keep Kira's ninjustu at bay."

Kashini nodded as Sakura continued to speak about the mission.

"They are known to travel in groups of two so while Daisuke is fending off Myuri and Kashini is keeping Kira busy, I'll attack them when their off guard, understood?"

Kashini and Daisuke nodded, handing Sakura back the profile cards.

"Well then, let's go!"

Sakura jumped off to a nearby roof and began running to the entrance of the village, Kashini and Daisuke steps behind her.

"Teme, wanna come to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked when Sasuke began walking back towards the Uchicha compound.

"Sure, I'll report to the hokage later." Sasuke shrugged walking back towards Naruto who bore a huge grin.

After getting to the ramen shop in complete silence Naruto got annoyed, "What's on your mind Teme?"

"Nothing, Why?"

"Because you've been quiet all day, and keep looking up at the sky?"

"hn..."

"Sakura?"

"No!" Sasuke answered quicker than he intended giving away his lie, "ugh"

Naruto chuckled lightly, he caught him.

"Come on she's fine, and you're blowing this way out of proportion, I bet as soon as she comes through those gates her arms will fling around your neck, claiming how she's missed you and loves you."

Sasuke smirked and nodded at Naruto, "You know, sometimes dobe, you're not entirely stupid."

"Hey thanks. Wait...jerk just for that you're buying the ramen!"

"hn..."

"Haha thanks Sasuke!"

Naruto ran into Ichirakus, a huge grin plastered on his face, Sasuke sighed and followed his best friend inside, "remind me to go see the hokage later though Naruto, we have to report back after our patrol"

"Yeah yeah, hey old man one large ramen, Sasukes buying!" Naruto smiled

"Coming up!"

Sasuke grimaced; he'll be broke by the end of this.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was basically a short one just to get the villains all known at what's to be expected in the next chapter. I'm almost done the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow. Thanks remember to Review. **

**Alayneni haha don't worry she's not pregnant, but yeah she's kinda acting weird its just because of that whole fight it's like the only thing she's really thinking about. With regards to Daisuke I really just needed that for later chapters, she was beginning to tell him but he'd already kissed her and so she was in total shock. But don't worry it will all clear up. I just love drama ^.^ Thanks for the comment. **

**Once again I would like to thank Twisted Obsession she REALLY helped in this chapter, The characters Myrui and Kira wouldn't be who they were was it not for her so THANKS SO MUCH (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

"Sakura...how do you know that the enemy is coming around the front gate?" Kashini asked from behind the garbage can.

"Won't they be expecting that?"

Sakura sighed, Kashini was making her look like the worse leader, first with forgetting to give the criminal profile cards to Kashini and Daisuke, and now having to explain herself.

"Well, we know they have to come to the village for a meeting they have later today, and they have no reason to suspect an ambush, so they most likely will come through the front gate." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Good analysis Sakura-Chan." Daisuke complimented from behind Sakura making her jump. Daisuke smiled down at the frightened Sakura.

"Daisuke, you were supposed to be on the left side of the gate?" Sakura almost shouted, turning her back to him.

"I got worried about you," he looked away shyly. Blush forming all over his face.

"Daisuke,"

Sakura smiled, he was really caring,

"Thank you for your concern, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine. So could you please report back to your post?"

Daisuke nodded, leaned down and kissed Sakura on the cheek,

"Good luck,"

He added while jumping away, as Sakura mentally slapped herself. How many times was he going to kiss her?

'It's not even my fault; I mean he does it so unexpectedly and quick as well. Nothing ever this spontaneous has ever happened to me. I need to tell Daisuke about Sasuke, but it's really not the right time, were on a mission and I need him to be 100% concentrated if we have any hope in succeeding. And I can't hit him now, It's too late! Ugh there's so much DRAMA!'

Sakura looked back out onto the horizon, the sun was casting a beautiful orangey pink sunset, and it made her smile just looking at it. The beauty of nature, the way the colours mixed, it was amazing.

Suddenly, movement could be seen from the forest, Sakura sunk into a defence position, hiding herself away from the enemy as they emerged from the forest. The first thing Sakura saw was striking red hair, she knew it was the bandit Myuri, along with his partner, Kari only steps behind.

However Sakura's eyes shot open in fear, more were approaching, 5 more? What was going on? She quickly reached into her bag pulling out a piece of paper and pen, they needed back up, and quick. How could 3 jounin expect to defeat 7 S-classed ranked criminals.

'Lady Hokage, HELP!' Sakura scribbled down her message and ran threw a bunch of hand signs and watched the paper disappear, 'I hope she gets that quick.'

"Pst...Kashini Daisuke, fall back to the forest I'll meet you there, do not get caught or seen!" Sakura whispered pointing towards a tree off in the distance.

Daisuke and Kashini looked at each other and nodded.

"..!" Sasuke screamed through gritted teeth as he reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah and I've never felt better! Thanks so much Teme! You're not so bad all the time!" Naruto smiled while slapping Sasuke on the back.

"hn..." Sasuke grimaced as he handed over his week's earnings.

"Well thanks for the meal, but I have to go see Hinata, Later," Naruto stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Sasuke all alone, waiting for his change.

"Thanks..." Sasuke grumbled as he received his change and made his way out of the restaurant.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, the sunset casted amazing colours of into the horizon, calming him immediately, oranges, yellows...pinks.

"SASUKE!" a very panted breath called. Sasuke turned to the direction of the voice, only to see Naruto running back towards him, his arms flapping in all directions.

"Oh thank Kami you're still here, phew you would have killed me if I forgot, but I didn't haha" Naruto screamed as he stopped next to Sasuke scratching the back of his head, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"..." Sasuke stared at Naruto with sheer annoyance; he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Remember, you have to go to the hokages, and report back our patrol,"

Naruto grinned proud of himself for rembering.

"Right." Sasuke looked towards the hokages office and sighed,

"Thanks," he mumbled leaving towards the hokages.

As Sasuke made his way towards the hokages he heard a lot of squeals and girls saying his name.

'Ugh I hate these fan girls. Don't they know I'm with Sakura, after that little incident a year ago I can't believe they still come near me.'

Sasuke smirked remembering the time Sakura and him were in the park and some fan girls tried to ambush him.

_Sasuke and Sakura sat on the park bench discussing their latest mission, hand and hand smiling at one another. Sasuke felt so at peace, Sakura sure had changed a lot since he's last seen her, not only mentally and physically, but emotionally as well. She wasn't just an annoying fan girl, he could see in her innocent piercing emerald eyes that she loved him, for him, and not for his looks like she once did. Although he wasn't sure if he loved Sakura yet, he did indeed feel something towards her, they way she's proven herself to the village as a strong reliable kunochi is one of the reasons he feel for her. _

"_hehehe...he's so cute, what's he doing with that ugly forehead girl...he could do sooooo much better." A group of fan girls squealed in a nearby bush._

"_Kamile, go talk to him...once he sees you he'll leave her ugly forehead there and come straight for you." A high pitched girl squealed._

"_You're absolutely right Callie." Answered an equally annoying voice. She took a deep intake of air and stood slowly revealing herself to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked a little worried while Sakura looked annoyed as she glared daggers at the girl._

_Kamile pretended not to notice Sakura as she slowly walked over to Sasuke, swaying her hips ever so slightly to get his attention. She was wearing really short black shorts, which showed her long, tanned, slender legs. She wore knee high black boots with a little heel to add a few inches making her stand a full 5 foot 2 inches. She was very petite with a very mature face. Her high cheek bones added emphasis to her unusual red eye. Her Smokey red eyes matched her lipstick on her full plump lips. Her nose drew attention away from her unusual shaped eyebrows which her half covered by her striking purple hair. _

_Sakura's mouth dropped when she saw what top she had on, a tight tank top that clearly showed her cleavage, and navel stopping only inches under her breasts. She was in Sakura's opinion, any man's dream. _

'_Will she be Sasukes?' She looked nervously at Sasuke, who appeared to be staring said girl up and down, blushing slightly when his eyes stopped on her chest._

'_Sasuke you pervert!' Sakura clenched her hand into a tight fist when the woman finally stood right in front of them._

"_Hi Sasuke-Kun." She said slowly and seductively, placing her hands slowly on his shoulders. _

_This small touch made Sakura fume, she quickly stood to her feet and pushed the woman's hand off Sasuke's shoulder._

"_What's the big deal forehead!" The girl screamed slightly shocked at Sakura's behaviour._

"_Don't you ever lay a hand on Sasuke!" She spat through her gritted teeth._

"_And what if I do, what are you going to do about it?" she said while placing her hands on her hips, not afraid of the challenge._

"_Then next time, I won't go easy on you." _

"_What? What's that suppose to mean fore..." _

"_SHANARO!" Sakura screamed punching the ground with her chakra filled fist, splitting the earth in half. Rocks and debris flew in all directions as Kamile was knocked down landing on her butt, shrieking in pain._

_Sasuke looked at the scene in amazement and a little scared, he's never seen Sakura split the earth, 'What the fuck, this is definitely not the same Sakura.'_

"_Sasuke" Sakura said slowly walking back towards the bench, "I hope you didn't want to make plans with her tonight." She added slyly as she stood to her feet pulling Sasuke up by his wrist._

_Sasuke smiled down at Sakura, and leaned in for a gentle kiss on her forehead, answering her question._

'Thanks to her, they leave me alone.'

Sasuke made it to the hokages office and stood outside waiting for Shizune to usher him in.

"Oh...Sasuke, what are you here for?" Shizune asked while walking over to her desk placing down some papers.

"I have to report back about the patrol duty this morning." He stated annoyance evident in his voice as he shuffled his hands into his pocket.

"This morning?" She looked at him with even more confusion, however then she smiled, "Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded and added a, "hn."

"Okay then, have a seat I'll inform lady Tsunade." Making her way back through the office doors with a new stack of papers.

"hn." Sasuke grumbled as he sat in the seat opposite to Shizunes desk, staring at the picture of her, Tsunade and Sakura on the table.

Minutes past until the door creaked open slowly again with a very flushed Shizune standing there, beckoning Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke walked into the hokages office bowing slightly. "Lady hokage."

"Sasuke, late report don't you think?"

"Yes Lady, Hokage." He shrugged stuffing his hands again into his pockets.

Tsunade leaned forward into her hands, and sighed, there was no need perusing, she wasn't going to get an apology. She sighed again

"Right Uchicha report then."

Sasuke began to list off all the details that occurred on their patrol, nothing unusual, 3 squads left on a mission while one returned. The only detail was that a family of merchants asked for entry to the village.

"Right, thank you Sasuke, your dismissed."

Sasuke bowed slightly again and walked back to exit through the doors. His hand had only slightly touched the door handle when Shizune let out a shriek. With his ANBU training kicking in Sasuke reached into his back pocket pulling out a kunai and lowering himself into a fighting stance.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune screamed running over towards Tsunade, papers flowing in all directions as smoke slowly began to lift from her desk.

"Relax Shizune, It's only a message!" She shouted at Shizune who stopped in her tracks her face turning a bright crimson red. "Right, sorry my lady."

Sasuke sighed and put his Kunai back into his pocket standing up straight he left the room without another word. He heard a gasp from Tsunade and Shizune quickly follow but figured it was none of his concern so continued to walk back out through the doors and to his home.

"Sakura what are we suppose to do!" A frightened Kashini squealed from behind Sakura. Sakura, Kashini, and Daisuke, had taken to hiding in a nearby tree on the edge of the forest. There was no way three jounin could win against seven S-classed ranked criminals.

Sakura sighed, she sent a message to Lady Tsuande requesting immediate back-up, however it could be hours till help arrives, and the bandits could be gone by then, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that they were all her together. She wasn't about to let that pass up.

"Kashini, Daisuke. We have no option, our mission was to find and kill them, even if more have shown up than we intended. We must slow them down as long as we can until the backup arrives. Understood?"

She turned back to see a frightened Kashini and a grinning Daisuke.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, we can handle them long enough."

Sakura nodded her head and slowly stood to her full length ushering her teammates to do the same.

"Same battle formation as before, ready?"

Sakura jumped down from the tree Daisuke and Kashini following behind her, Kunai at the ready.

One of the men turned and laughed at the shinobi's. This man was new, he had black spikey hair just like Kira, his well built and tall stature made him seem more frightening. He put his hand up and pulled his Katana out of its sheath, "So, hidden leaf ninja, you finally show yourself." He smirked as he raised his sword and charged forward, "We've been waiting for some time now." He chuckled and began to walk forward.

"Prepare to die!"

**A/N: Don't hate me for the cliff hanger but it only makes it that much more interesting haha and I couldn't put the whole fight scene into this chapter, too much. Well I was kind of trying to make Sasuke more dominant in this chapter, since I do more Sakura, P.O.V's so hop you enjoy the switch. Thanks again hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any Characters. **

"KASHINI PUT UP THE BARRIER NOW!"

Sakura screamed while collecting chakra into her fist, if she could get this man down before he got close enough Kashinis keke genkai should kick in and no one could penetrate it.

'Right!

I have to get the correct amount of stability, focus it to one point, and'

"SHARANNO!"

Sakura screamed as she punched a section of the floor causing the earth to rattle, shriek, and eventually break into a thousand pieces. The man charging with his katana quickly halted and jumped back towards the other avoiding the rubble and debris.

"Bitch!" He screamed as he landed next to Kira.

Kira laughed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Jokuo, did you honestly expect hidden leaf jounin to not put up a well rounded fight?"

He looked at all the other members who agreed and joined him in laugher. Each member began pulling out weapons, shuriken's, kunai's, paper bombs. The men pulled them all out and laughed. Then they did something unexpected. They dropped them.

'Kashini needs 3 minutes before her barrier can be formed, it's only been one. The whole time she's preparing her barrier her two hands have to be pressed together with her eyes shut tight, she's walking bait to them, open to all attack.'

Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai looking at all the men before her. They seemed to take this was some joke.

"...the hell?" Daisuke asked while slowly standing straight lowering his kunai ever so slightly.

"DAISKUE! We are still on a mission! Don't lower your guard for an instant!" Sakura screamed walking over slowly in front of Kashini to protect her.

"Right...sorry Sakura-Chan," Daisuke apologized as he quickly returned to his defence stance.

"Well boys, you know what you got to do. Oh and I would like a bit of a performance so, take your time, torture if you can." Myrui smiled as he looked around at all his men and then gazing towards Sakura.

"But...Kira, I want you to finish off that spunky pink haired kunochi, that will be a show!" Myrui laughed as he made his way towards a large bolder. Once he sat down on the bolder he smiled at his men.

"You may begin."

Sakura looked back at the men who started almost giggling.

"CHARGE!"

"KASHINI!" Sakura screamed pleading for Kashini's keke genkai to activate.

Kashini's eyes shot open, she looked at the men coming towards her, then to Sakura. Fear growing even more dominant in her eyes.

"Ey Sasuke, we have guard duty again! Hurry up!" Naruto bellowed as he banged on the Uchichas house door.

Sasuke sighed from the other side and put his coffee cup into the sink. Grumbling as he made his way towards the door he opened it to see Naruto in his ANBU uniform, the large fox mask staring him back in the face.

"Morning Sasuke ready?"

Sasuke sighed and pulled his cat mask over his face. Once it was secure he nodded and walked out of the Uchicha compound listening to Naruto rant and rave about Hinata.

"...I mean she's two weeks till due date! And we still haven't decided on a name! Can you believe it, but I'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy. Whatever you're going to be the godfather so you have to get the baby good gifts."

Sasuke sighed,

'Will this idiot ever shut up!'

Sasuke looked at the clock, only 30 more minutes, and then he would be relived. He'd go home, clean up and head to the gate to see Sakura for the first time, since the incident and fix it all up...hopefully.

Sasuke stared blankly straight ahead at the hokage monument, he quickly tensed up. Sensing an oncoming Chakra source he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kunai, the replacements wouldn't come this early.

"Naruto, shut up, someone's coming." Sasuke stood in a defensive pose waiting till the unknown shinobi would show himself.

A swirl of smoke and leafs appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto and after clearing stood another ANBU with a mouse mask. He bowed to Naruto and Sasuke and handed them a scroll.

"Fox-san, Cat-san, all ANBU are to report to the hokages office immediately, something urgent has occurred."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and began running towards the hokages before the new ANBU had disappeared.

'What could have happened?' Sasuke puzzled as he looked straight ahead at his destination, whatever it was, it was something important.

Running through the hokages doors, Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see 10 other ANBU along with 3 medic's.

Tsunade turned around on her chair facing all the ANBU in front of her. Her eyes were somewhat red, and she held a bottle of Sake in her hand, had she been crying?

"Good...your all here." Tsunade sniffled and slammed down her Sake bottle standing to her feet.

"3 Days ago I sent a 3 man squad of jounin to find and assassinate a group of bandits known as the night crawlers. All members are highly skilled and extremely dangerous. We had a reliable tip that 2 of the members would be visiting a nearby village for business agreements, and those tips were right. The two members did in fact show up, but so did 5 others. The entire group of the night bandits are at this village as we speak taking on 3 jounin. They requested back up a few hours ago which we responded too, however, of the 8 jounin we sent, 1 made it back. His injuries were so bad but he informed us, a member of the night bandits found and attacked them." Tsunade turned around from the others in the room and walked over to the window.

Something was up but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, why was she so upset?

His heart shattered instantly, Sakura...

'Wait I don't even know what mission it was that she was sent on. It might not have been this one.'

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, however Sakura was the only one who could make Tsunade cry.

'No, I won't believe it, Sakura was sent on a B mission, this is now an S-classed mission, there's no way.'

"Lady Hokage?" A nervous medic spoke from the corner. Tsunade looked over at the medic and raised her eyebrow.

"Who are the three jounin currently fighting the group?"

Tsunade sighed and punched the wall lightly.

"Kashini Inuzaku, Daisuke Kazeman, and...Sakura Haruno."

'NOOOOOOO!' Sasuke mentally screamed,

'If this group is as dangerous as she says, there's no way she can win.'

"It's your mission to help the jounin and kill each and every individual of the night crawlers, understood!"

The entire room filled with mumbles of yes. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and then slowly turned to stare at two ANBU. The man in the fox mask and the man in the cat mask, pleading them to bring her back.

"THEN GO!"

Sasuke was the first to leave the room running the fastest he's ever before in his life.

Once outside the hokage building he focused chakra to the bottom of his feet and sprung towards a roof and sprint off, leaving all the other ANBU trailing after him.

'SAKURA! HOLD ON THERE! I'M COMMING!' Sasuke mentally screamed as he ran faster and faster.

"Fox-san!" someone screamed

Sasuke didn't need to turn around, he knew it was Naruto. Once Naruto was caught up close enough to Sasuke and out of ears distance he whispered.

"Sasuke cool it! You're going to blow your cover!"

"No, If I had stayed and continued following her, and didn't fight with her, I could be there RIGHT NOW protecting her!" He bellowed to Naruto as he began increasing his speed once again.

"WAIT!" Naruto screamed as he watched Sasuke disappear in a group of trees.

"Man he's fast." He whispered under his breath.

"Sakura-Chan, hold on!"

"Sakura...I...I can't form the barrier!" Kashini screamed as a man came closer towards them starting on his hand signs.

Sakura's eye's shot open

"WHAT!"

She screamed as she punched the ground causing the men to split into groups and jump back.

"My keke genkai, It's not responding, I can't create a barrier!"

Kashini cried as she pulled out her katana and ran to Sakura's left, Daisuke following to Sakura's right.

Sakura sighed heavily, and turned to Daisuke.

"GO!" She bellowed in his face.

Daisuke grinned and began his hand signs.

"Night of a million dreams!" Daisuke screamed staring straight ahead at two men. Both men instantly fell to the floor screaming in pain clutching their heads.

"NOW KASHINI!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to the two men to finish them off when they were down.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING PINKY?" One of the men called followed by a "TWIN WATER DRAGONS."

Sakura stopped running and smirked, "Kashini, finish them off." She stated calmly as Kashini ran behind her towards the two men, while Sakura began running through hand signs.

"CHERRY BLOSOM FIRE!" Sakura screamed as she leaned back swallowing air, leaning forward she blew into her hand, as thousands cherry blossoms flew out transforming into fire stakes in mid-air hitting both the ninjustu, but also the shinobi.

"AGH!" Kashini screamed as she brought down her Katana decapitating the other fallen shinobi.

"3 down 4 to go!" Daisuke screamed releasing his genjustu.

"RIGHT! Kashini move in-" Sakura began

"SAKURA-CHAN LOOK OUT!" Daisuke bellowed running towards Sakura his hand outstretched.

She couldn't move, he was two close,

"**Bye-Bye princess!" The man screamed as he swung down his Kubikiri Houcho**

"AHH!" Kashini screamed as blood spatted everywhere.

"Hit!" The man laughed.

**A/N: Sorry I'm brutal at writing fight scenes and the Sakura's and Daisuke's jujtsu's I made those up so they kinda sound demented ;P. Anyways a Kubikiri Houcho is like basically a really big sword, like the one zabuza used. I couldn't think of any other weapons. So enjoy this cliff hanger. Next chapter is the most exciting...in my opinion anyways ^.^**

**Thanks remember to review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto...or any characters. **

"Ugh" Sakura coughed as she looked at Kashini who was crying frantically and Daisuke who stood in front of her...

the large sword embedded in his heart.

Blood poured from his mouth and chest as he gritted his teeth together in pain. Reaching up slowly he put both hands on the sword and tried to pull it out.

The man who attacked was at first shocked with how Daisuke had thrown himself in front of Sakura but saw him trying to pull out the sword and snickered.

"Idiot!" He screamed as he pushed the sword in further with more force.

"AGH!" Daisuke screamed as he coughed up more blood.

"DAISUKE!" Sakura screamed as she finally grasped the situation. Grabbing a shuriken from her back pocket, she threw it right at the man's throat who was paying too much attention to Daisuke and did not notice the shuriken flying at him. Caught off guard the man stumbled back and reached up to his throat, blood oozed out as he tried to remove the shuriken. However he failed to grasp it slowly fell to the ground crying out bitch.

Sakura grabbed Daisuke under the arms and lay him on his back gently. Running her green glowing hands over his chest Sakura fought back tears that were trying ever so hard to spill over her eyes.

The damage was worse than she expected, his heart was split, it was too late...she couldn't save him. It was her fault, Daisuke is dying.

Daisuke slowly lifted up his hand and placed it on Sakura's hand.

"Sakura-Chan..." He smiled as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Daisuke, why? Why would you do that?" Sakura almost screamed in his face as her tears finally spilled over.

Daisuke chuckled lightly.

"Because..."

"No Daisuke! Don't give up!" Sakura pleaded as she held his hand tighter.

'Don't die for a love that was not returned Daisuke!' Sakura mentally screamed.

"I..."

"Keep fighting Daisuke!"

"Love...You" He coughed as his eyes shut tight. That was it...he was gone.

"No! Daisuke! WAKE UP!" Sakura screamed as she pushed on Daisuke's side.

Kashini who was currently fighting a member of the team heard Sakura scream and looked over as Sakura stood up straight, leaving Daisuke on the floor.

"He's...Dead?" Kashini cried as she looked over at Sakura who simply nodded. Kashini shook her head and lowered her sword, she turned her back to the man in front of her and began running forward.

"NOO! DAISUKE-KUN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE-" Kashini screamed but she was silenced as the man she was fighting cut down her from behind.

"Rule number one girlie; never turn your back on a fight!" He spat as he tossed her over to the right.

"KASHINI!" Sakura screamed as she looked at her other fallen member hit the floor with a thud.

The night bandits began chuckling as they all gathered around Sakura.

"Your turn, Princess." Kira screamed as he closed his eyes tight.

My heartbeat accelerated dramatically, sweat forming on my brow as, blood trickled down my arm I looked at the ninjas surrounding me, there were 3 or 4 S class ranked criminals, there was no way I could win, I was so badly injured already and my comrades were dead, I looked down to the ground as my eyes became full of moisture, where was the backup squad, Where was Naruto, Kakashi...Sasuke? I looked back up to the smirking ninjas, tightening my gloves I smirked back...I was the strongest Kunoichi in the village and I wasn't going down without a fight...even if it would cost my life I was ready for whatever they had in store.

Kira's eyes snapped open and instead of the once cold green eyes he bore, there was white iris, no pupils no nothing. Just white emptiness, they were so cold, so blank, so emotionless it was as if she was staring to her death.

Sakura let out a pain reaching shriek, falling to the floor.

'WHAT IS THIS?'

"Cat-san!" An ANBU member screamed from behind Sasuke.

"We must proceed with caution, springing in with this much force will only lead to more confrontation."

"WE NEED TO HELP THEM NOW!" Sasuke screamed back in the ANBU's face.

"I understand, but why are you acting so, this isn't like you, we have to proceed with caution, so slow down, and control your chakra! That's an order!" The ANBU screamed slowing down behind Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and did as he was told. He slowed down and was now at the same pace as all other ANBU.

"Thank you Cat-san."

"hn..." Sasuke spat, trying to sense Sakura's chakra nearby.

"Rabbit-san!" An ANBU called from behind.

"I know...ugh...seems we have unwanted guests, we'll need to split up. Cat-san, Fox-San, Mouse-San, and Dog-san. I want you to continue to the village with the medics, and aid the three jounin and kill the members of the night crawlers. Cat-san, you're in charge."

Sasuke nodded and began picking up more speed not caring if he was way ahead of the others.

'Hold on Sakura, I promise I'll come!'

Sakura let out another screech of pain as she grabbed a handful of grass.

'WHAT IS THIS JUSTU! It's as if my insides are all splitting into smaller and smaller parts, there on fire!'

Sakura grabbed her sides as she rolled on the floor. All the men around her were laughing uncontrollably as they looked at the fallen kunoichi.

"Not so tough now eh princess?" One laughed while throwing a kunai at her arm, making her wince from the depth of entry.

The other members laughed and joined in throwing shurikens and kunais at Sakura, making sure to only hit her arms, and legs. Sakura didn't care about the battle on her outside, it was her inside. She tried to heal and suppress most of the pain, however it just kept coming, no matter how much chakra she used, it seemed more pain was only a second away.

"You like my jutsu princess?" Kira laughed while walking closer towards her, never losing eye contact with her.

"It's really a unique one; Only my clan had it, well that was until I killed them all. It was actually accidental but it all worked out for the best. It would have happened eventually anyways people in control, don't like clan's with power. I was just learning to control my jutsu when, I lost it, killed my entire clan. When I saw how I was the one to be feared, how people fell to me, their screams ringing in my ears. It was accelerating! Ever since then I've never left a survivor, I need to hear their screams their pleas, when they fall before me and admit. No one shall ever come between me!"

Kira was laughing now as he kneeled down in front of Sakura and lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

"Let me tell you something else princess, you're not any different. Have a fun after life."

He smiled as he stood up walking back slowly. He bore his eyes into Sakura even more and watched as she screamed and cried for him to stop.

Sasuke's head shot up.

"What was that?" One of the ANBU screamed.

"Sasuke...that was..." Naruto began.

Sasuke didn't even let him finish, or scream at him for blowing his cover he ran as fast as he could focusing all his chakra to his feet.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he finally sensed her chakra.

'It's so weak, something's failing her. I need to get there NOW!' He shouted while pumping more chakra and ignoring the calls from those behind him.

Sasuke hopped the tree branches so fast he didn't notice when his mask flew off from his inhuman speed.

"PLEASE STOP!" Sakura pleaded as she felt her organs failing her.

She rolled frantically on the floor pulling the grass from its roots trying to lessen the pain.

"AGH!" She screamed. This pain was like nothing she's ever felt before. Being ripped into smaller and smaller pieces. Her insides burned as her breathing became shallow and uneven.

'WHERE THE HELL IS BACK-UP!' Sakura cried in her mind as she felt her world fading.

Slowly her vision became blurry. Her heart was slowing dramatically as her pulse slowed as well. Her breathing became coughs and hard to collect oxygen. It felt as if she was slowly drowning, no one around to pull her up.

Sakura let out another scream as she knew it would be her last.

'No! Don't tell me I'm going to die here, not like this, not without living a long life with Sasuke. I need to see him for the last time, and tell him I love him.'

Sakura outstretched her hand, hoping Sasuke would grab it.

However all she grasped was the grass. It was black, she couldn't hear, see, or feel anything around her.

"Sa...us...ke." She mumbled, as her eyes took over and she feel with a thud.

All the men around her relaxed and stood up straight looking at the three bodies suronding them. Kira closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Myuri and bowing.

"Leader, were done."

"Well done boy's I must say that last show with the pink haired minx was amazing." Myrui congratulated them as he stood from the bolder clapping his hands.

"Did any of you hear what the last thing she said was?" Myrui asked as he walked over closer to Sakura.

"Something like Sasuke or whatever. It was so scratchy and weak." Kira answered while pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Well...I can't believe she was even able to say that mu-"

Myrui closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes still tight shut.

"Ugh seriously! I do have a time schedule. Men there's someone approaching, whoever it is, there close, maybe half a minute. So hurry with this one, I have to get going." Myrui commanded as he walked back towards the bolder.

Just as he predicted a man ran through the forest soon after. The cold onyx eyes looked at the scene before him. 3 dead night crawlers, 1 night crawler sitting on a bolder looking bored, 3 night crawlers standing in a circle around something he couldn't see and 2 dead leaf jounin. Blood and weapons were scattered all around the field, but he didn't care, where was Sakura.

'I can't sense her chakra, maybe she took to hiding.' Sasuke pondered as he looked around again.

'No she would never leave a mission until the end.'

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked walking closer to Myrui on the bolder.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." Myrui looked back confused at Sasukes demanding approach.

"Sakura Haruno! Where is she?" He shouted back losing his temper.

"I've never heard of such a name. By any chance would she happen to be a leaf shinobi?" Myrui puzzled as he began to play with his nails.

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted back.

"hmm..." Myrui was going to have fun with this one. "Well I see a lot of leaf shinobi. Could you clarify her a bit better maybe, hair color maybe?" Myrui laughed as he hopped down from the bolder and began walking towards the small huddle of his men.

Sasuke was startled, anyone would know Sakura in a second with a mention of her hair, she was here, or not far from.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sasuke screamed as he activated his sharigan.

"Answer my question!" Myrui shouted back, now standing in front of the other members of the night crawlers.

"Pink..." Sasuke answered almost embarrassed.

Myrui burst out laughing and indicated his men to step aside as he walked over to Sakura.

"This one!" He laughed even harder.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. He hadn't sensed her chakra but she was right there, she wasn't moving. Her fair skin was so pale, and her chest didn't rise anytime, she was frozen. She was...

Dead.

"No!" Sasuke pleaded as he stumbled forward.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, Myrui was really enjoying his discomfort so he picked it up a lock of her hair and lifted her head from the ground.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face, her once fierce loving emerald eyes were pale and emotionless, they reminded him of his own onyx eyes. Her lips were pale white with no tint of pink or red. Her face also held no color, she was pale all over, no hint of blush, or any sign of a heartbeat.

'She can't be gone!' Sasuke pleaded but looking at her face confirmed his nightmares.

Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. His breathing became very shallow, his throat closed up on him, he could barely breath. As a single salt water tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. A pain retching scream admitted from him.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke screamed as he charged towards the men surrounding her love. They just simply laughed.

**A/N: So this is the second last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic so I think I'll write more soon. Well the last chapter will be up tomorrow so please remember to review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any Characters.**

'Why! Why did I leave! Why did I yell at her! If she hadn't sent me away I could have stayed with her and protected her!' Sasuke mentally cried as he looked at Sakura on the floor.

Sasuke charged forward his Katana at the ready while the members of the night crawlers continuously laughed at him

"Come on lover boy, your whore probably put up a better fight than you." One taunted Sasuke as he charged forward with his sword also ready to strike.

Sasuke felt his heart rip again, no one called Sakura a whore, especially not now, when she's laying there. His body seemed to act on its own accord for when the man was close enough Sasuke disappeared. Only to reappear on the man's backside and stab him through the heart. Sasuke wanted the man to feel the same pain he felt, his heart failing, the pain of ripping and shredding. Eventually what it felt to die. Sasuke only believed his reason for living was Sakura, with her gone, what was the point?

The man coughed and slowly fell to his knees. Sasuke pulled out his katana, now covered in the man's blood. Sasuke heard the man gurgle his blood.

'Drowning in his own blood, its how I feel.' Sasuke taught glumly as he was prepared to kill off the other members.

"You'll pay for that!" The other member screamed as he charged forward with his Dai shuriken. Jumping up in the air he threw it at Sasuke who didn't move an inch. He watched as the shuriken came closer and closer to him, treating to kill him in an instant. Sasuke simply lifted up his katana and watched the shuriken bounce to off it and on to the floor.

"IMPOSABLE!" The man screamed as he landed on the ground again.

"It's called, wind reflectance. It's also how you're going to die." Sasuke screamed while whipping his sword through the air watching the man metres away get cut to slices.

"What the...!" The man chocked before falling with a thud to the ground.

Sasuke looked at the two men left standing, a man with black spiky hair standing over Sakura, and the man who talked to him earlier with the long red hair. He could tell by looking at them that these men would be more difficult to fight that the earlier ones. The chakra admitting from their body was something Sasuke could not comprehend.

"Which one of you killed her?" Sasuke spat as he dropped his sword on the floor walking towards the two men left standing.

"Her?" The man with black spiky hair replied.

Sasuke nodded and stopped a few feet away from them.

"My name little boy, is Kira and I was the one who killed your pink haired princess here." Kira mocked as he kicked Sakura lightly to the right.

This sudden touch made Sasuke growl as he looked at the man glaring daggers. Never before has he hated someone as much as now.

"You'll pay for that!" Sasuke screamed as he lowered into a crouching stance. Holding his right hand straight down his left hand grasped his wrist and lightning ran through his whole body. Collecting in his right hand Sasuke stood back to his original position, as the sound of thousands of birds chirping cleared the silence.

The red haired man laughed and jumped with joy.

"Oee, Kira that's the chidori! The lightning element jutsu!" The man clapped as he walked closer to Kira.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the man.

"Chidori is old news. This is my new justu, and you shall be the first to die from it." Sasuke taunted as he pointed his fist at Myrui.

Myrui simply laughed followed by a "Oh I don't think so."

Sasuke looked at the man confused only to see them both disappear.

"What the..." Sasuke growled as he stayed paralyzed in position.

"Sasuke!" An oh so sweet and fimilar voice called

"There you are Sasuke, dinners ready, I called the kids in already. Come on it's your favourite." Sakura chirped as she placed her hand lightly on Sasukes shoulder leading him to the Uchicha compound.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in disbelief as he looked at the now more older and mature woman. Her face had aged as well as her body. She also had a large bump, could she be pregnant, he pondered.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered with that voice he loved so much and a huge grin.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head gently. "Nothing."

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the Uchicha compound and into their home to be greeted by "MAMA PAPA!" and the sound of little feet sprinting towards them.

There they were, two children, a miniature Sasuke with the same hair, eyes, and a few of Sakura's features such as his mouth and nose. Also a younger girl who could be considered Sakura's sister where it not for her onyx eyes. They were beautiful, gorgeous, loving, His.

He smiled at the children and walked over to them lifting them both up into his arms into large hugs.

"Kaori, Daichi hurry and go wash up so we can eat." Sakura smiled as Sasuke put the kids back down.

Both nodded their heads and ran towards the bathroom pushing each other as they ran. Sasuke smiled, this was the perfect life, a wife he loved, and two amazing children, his family.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and was horror struck by the men standing before him. 20 30 men all staring at him with weapons at the ready.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried panic stricken.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him in a defence stance. His family, he would protect them this time. The men laughed and edged closer towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Screams echoed down the hall way and Sasuke tensed up, the kids.

"Sakura, check on the children NOW!" he ordered, Sakura nodded and ran in the direction of the scream.

After what felt like an eternity to Sasuke he heard Sakura scream and cry out in pleas. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he ran to his wife and kids.

Sasuke stopped outside the door as he realised he was stepping in blood.

'NO!' he shouted as he burst through the doors only to confirm his fears.

There was his family, dead, each laying in their own blood, Sakura holding both his children in her arms protectively as a dagger was embedded in her heart.

"NO!" Sasuke pleaded as he dropped to the floor grabbing his head crying out in pain and suffering.

"Sakura! No not my family NOT AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed as he felt his eyes watering up.

He looked back up and saw his family fading into nothing. "What's going on?" Sasuke screamed as he stood to his feet. Looking around frantically for his family. Suddenly all around him faded to black as red eyes appeared in the distance coming closer and closer.

It dawned on Sasuke when he remembered where he was. Putting up his hands into a hand seal he screamed "RELEASE" and looked around to see that...nothing had changed.

"RELEASE!" He screamed again frantically. Once again, nothing changed.

Laughter admitted all around him, "Nice try, but my gengustus not that simple to break. Even your sharigan can't defeat it." He laughed as Sasuke looked around frantically to find an answer.

'Ugh I shouldn't have entered battle alone!' Sasuke shouted as he looked around the black area trying to find a way out.

'Naruto you better hurry up!' Sasuke pleaded as he began charging chidori at the red eyes, hoping to hit his target.

Naruto and the other ANBU ran into the battle field to see blood and weapons scattered everywhere. Both leaf shinobi and unknown shinobi lay everywhere, and in the middle of the field was Sasuke staring at two men.

"The hell...?" Naruto pondered as he turned to look at his group confused.

"Right, medics look at all the leaf shinobi and see if they can be healed. ANBU follow me to Sasuke." Naruto commanded taking of over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted landing next to Sasuke. "Sasuke...?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasukes face.

'Genjustu?' Naruto pondered as he touched Sasukes forehead and said, "release."

Nothing happened.

The two men standing across from Sasuke laughed quietly, "Lot of good that'll do you kid." The black haired man snickered.

Naruto looked at the red haired man, he was concentrating more so than the other man and he never lost eye contact with Sasuke. 'So if I kill him, Sasuke should be free. Easy enough.' Naruto smiled as he raised his hands and shouted "kage bunshin no jutsu."

10 more Naruto's appeared around the two men and started collecting chakra in the right palm. Blue swirls of Chakra swirled in their hand, all Naruto's smiled and ran towards the two men screaming, "RASENGAN!"

The man with black hair jumped into the sky leaving his partner defenceless. The man with red haired sensed the oncoming chakra and he shut his eyes tight and screamed "SHIT!" before following after his partner up in the air.

Sasuke swayed slightly before regaining his consciousness. He looked at the scene around him, Naruto had finally arrived.

"Naruto, stop this is my battle, leave them to me." Sasuke commanded as he stepped around Naruto.

"But Teme..." Naruto began. Sasuke sighed, "Just check on Sakura. I'll be fine." He muttered and following after the men in the air.

Sasuke jumped up and collected his chakra in his right hand again, the sound of chirping birds instantly filling the air.

"This again...?" The red haired man screamed as Sasuke simply smirked.

Sasuke outstretched his hand towards the man and shouted, "LIGHTNING BLADE!" and watched as his chakra ran out and straight to the unexpected Myrui stabbing him in his side.

"AGH!" Myrui screamed as he fell towards the floor. However Sasuke wasn't finished until this man was dead. Sasuke did a round flip and kicked Myrui right in the stomach with tremendous force.

"LOINS BARRAGE!" Sasuke screamed as Myrui flew to the ground, creating a crater in the earth. Sasuke however was still not finished, pulling kunai out of his waist pocket he through them at the already dead Myrui. Sasuke grimaced as he turned again to face Kira. Both men were standing firmly on the ground, metres apart.

"Your turn!" Sasuke almost taunted as he ran towards Kira. Kira lowered himself into a defensive stance as he prepared for Sasukes attack.

Kira looked straight ahead at Sasuke as birds chirping filled the air, Kira smirked.

"That jutsu again?" Kira laughed as Sasuke continued to run.

Before he was within inches of Kira Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke. Kira looked at where Sasuke was confused, but quickly turned around sensing his chakra. He was too late, Sasuke's hand was embedded in his heart. Lightning circulated all throughout his body and Kira screamed in agonizing pain. Sasuke enjoyed this, seeing him in pain made him even for the pain he was currently in. He wanted to die a pain in his heart, his heart destroyed, torn to pieces by a man he didn't even know. Just like his own. Kira screamed and screamed which only made Sasuke intensify the amount of chakra he currently sent through Kira's body. Kira let out a finally gasp of pain, and fell forward in Sasuke.

However Sasuke wasn't done yet. He would pay, Kira would pay for the death of his one true love. Sasuke pushed Kira to the floor and jumped on top of him, punching his face repeatedly. The other members of ANBU stood around Sasuke with nothing but sorrow in their eyes, as they watched a heartbroken man seek revenge. Sasuke continuously hit Kira in the face, blood covered his knuckles as he hit him harder and harder. Watching Sasuke Naruto felt like crying, the way Sasuke would show no other emotion than anger was truly heartbreaking. His love was gone, and he shed only a single tear for her. This was how he vented but it was unhealthy and Naruto needed to stop it.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke slowly. Ignoring all the grunts and curses Naruto put his hand on Sasukes shoulder and ushered him to stop. Sasuke dropped his fists and shook his head. Naruto had confirmed his fears, by not denying her death, she was indeed gone. Sasuke rose slowly from the ground and slowly walked over to Sakura who was now surrounded by the medic squad who poured their chakra into her.

Sasuke slumped down next to Sakura and took her hand, encasing in protectively in his own he began drawing circles on it.

"Sasuke?" The medic spoke.

Never losing eye contact with Sakura Sasuke simply "Hn..." indicating the doctor to go on.

"Sakura's injury are far worse than we expected, she will die." The medic cleared his throat as he pulled his hands away from Sakura.

"However, we have restored her heart for what little time we could; you will have 5 minutes with her. I'm sorry that's all we can do." The medic stated as he slowly rose to his feet indicating the other medics to follow his lead.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura's face, until she finally stirred. Opening her emerald eyes slowly she took in her surroundings and finally smiled up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down towards her with, no emotion. He didn't know whether to break down crying that she would leave him in five minutes, or to be thankful he had five more minutes. He continued to stare at her for what felt like eternity until her scratchy voice woke him from his emotional rollercoaster.

"Sa...us...ke" She coughed out gripping his hand that he held ever so lovingly.

"Hn.." He mumbled out never losing eye contact.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke" Sasuke was taken aback, 'why is she apologizing. '

"What! What are you apologizing for? I was the one who left you, if I had kept following you like I intended you would still be alive."

Sakura shook her head and stared up at the sky. "No...I. shouldn't have yelled. It's just...I was confused. Why you didn't...think..I could handle...myself?" Sakura managed to choke out as she turned to gaze back at Sasuke.

"No, I knew you could handle yourself, It's just I feel it's my job to protect you." Sasuke admitted embarrassed.

Sakura giggled as she lifted her hand to Sasukes face, pressing her palm gently to his cheek. "I...know...you do.a good job." She joked coughing roughly.

Time was nearing, and Sasuke knew it.

"It's because... I... love you... Sakura." He looked away shyly.

Sakura smiled brightly as her hand slowly fell from Sasukes face.

"I love...you...to Sasuke..Kun...You'll make... a great...family." Sakura stated as her eyes slowly began to close tight. Her colour drained from her face again, her chest stop rising and falling, and her heart had stopped. Just like Sasukes.

Sasuke lifted Sakura up onto his lap and buried his face in her hair. He bit back the tears that dreaded ever so much to fall over his eyes. "Sakura..." He muttered as he gently kissed her hair. _

Sasuke walked through the grave yard on the sunny day of March. The bouquet of roses in his right hand with a scent so sweet, she was sure to love them. Arriving at the tomb stone he slowly placed the roses for replacement of the yellow daisy's he placed the week before. Looking at the grave tomb he smiled as images of her ran through his head.

Her pink hair flowing in the wind, her piercing loving emerald eyes looking into his onyx eyes, her plump lips craving his attention, her laugh ringing in his ears like a symphony.

Sasuke bowed down on one knee and placed his hand lightly on the tombstone. Smiling as he whispered,

"Happy birthday."

He stood to his full length and admired the grave before him, flowers crammed the area, and the scent was amazing. It almost reminded him of her, a truly delicate scent only she could pull off.

Looking up to the sky Sasuke smiled at the pinks and oranges casting throughout the evening sky warmed his heart and he swore he saw her face smiling back down at him.

Suddenly the wind blew past Sasuke making his hair all ruffled and un-kept, he cursed lightly under his breath as he fixed it quickly.

Slowly a Sakura blossom flew from the tree across the grave yard. It seemed to dance lightly across Sasuke's lips tickling him slightly then falling to a stop Sakura's tomb.

"Playful as ever Sakura." Sasuke smirked as he walked away from his favourite place in the world. Sakura blossoms filled the air, dancing around Sasuke as he left the graveyard, floating around Sakura's tomb landing upon the konoha insignia as well as the personal message Sasuke engraved on her tomb stone.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Konoha established medic, _

_Talented Kunoichi , and _

_My first true love. _

**A/N: Well that's it, the end of my very first fan fic :D so much fun writing them and I want to thank everyone who was with me for this very first journey. So I really hope none of you are mad that Sakura died, I debated forever whether or not she should live, but it would have been the cheesed ending ever if I said, and his teardrop landed on her face, waking her instantly. They looked at each other and smiled, and ran back to Konoha, and they lived happily ever after. I also warned this was a tragedy but the ending was romantic right? **

**Well I hope you all see me in the future, I have more ideas for other stories. Might even be better. Thanks a lot guys and gals ;)**

**Gillian :D**


End file.
